Losing You
by The Great Shipwreck Of Life
Summary: Camille just came home to something she didn't see coming, and neither did Logan. PLEASE READ


heeeeeyyyyyy everyone I'm back with another Logan/Camille one-shot. =D

I didn't really come up with this. I kind of got the idea from watching this video .com/watch?v=JYKG0JogEeQ

ENJOY!

* * *

Storyline: Its been 5 years since Camille and Logan met, and they are in a happy relationship together. Both of them are more popular then ever before. Camille has won 10 Emmys and has been in over 50 movies, and is named one of the best actresses. People say that Big Time Rush is the new Beatles. They have over 54 singles and has released 9 albums and is working on number 10. They both moved out of the Palm Woods and into fancier apartments where many famous people live.

C.P.O.V

Yes, finally I get to come home to my nice soft bed. I have been filming a movie in Canada for the last nine months. I'm just really excited to see Logan again. I have the biggest grin on my face probably bigger then a kid in a candy shop. I should text Logan that I will be home tomorrow. I got my phone out and saw I had two new messages from Logan. I clicked the first one.

"_Hey Cammie, hows it gonna? I really miss you. When you get back in the USA let me know because I have big time plans for us. I will call you again later to let you know what it is_." the message ended with a kissing sound into the phone. I clicked the other one to see what he was talking about.

"_Hey Camille me again, okay so the plans that I'm taking you on a trip to Rome for our 5 month anniversary. Text or call me on what you think._" it ended.

Rome! That is awesome know I'm even more excited. I just wish I could be home right know. I decide I should leave Logan a text before I forget.

To:Logan Mitchell

**Hey Logie! ROME? That sounds awesome I can't wait to see you, I will be home around to tomorrow. I will call you when I get to LAX :)**

From: Camille Anderson

* * *

The limo I was in came to a stop.

"We are here Miss. Anderson, at the airport." the driver, said with his amazing British accent. It made me want to have a British accent.

"Okie dokie. Thank you so much, you take care" I said getting out of the car.

"As you do to Miss. Anderson." he said and drove off.

I made my way into the airport to be mobbed put paparazzi asking questions and flashing lights. Good thing my big body guard, Oscar but i call him Big-O, was there to protect me from them and hurry me to the airplane.

I was at the security thing where they check your bags, when I decided to call Logan,

_ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring_

"_Hello this is Logan Mitchell, leave a message at the beep_" BEEP

"**Logan I'm at the airport. I am on my way home. Call back. Bye**."

I hung up and put the phone into the tray along with my shoes and other small ideas.

I was on the plane. When I got a text from Logan.

To:Camille Anderson

_Hey Camille I can't wait to see you. I'm in my car on my way to the airport right know to see you. Bye_.

From:Logan Mitchell

* * *

Camille was outside the airport with her bags and Big-O was with her. They have been sitting out there on the bench for about 1 hour waiting for Logan.

"Should I call a limo or cab?" Big-O asked me.

"Umm...Sure. I thought Logan was gonna be here, but I guess he got lost or is just running a little late." I said sounding worried and nervous. He usually is never late to anything and he knows where the airport is. He has been her dozens of times.

Big-O got out his phone and dialed a limo company. A few short minutes later a long limo was in front of us. The driver got out of the car a walked up to us.

"Camille Anderson?" He asked pointing at me.

"Yes sir" I said gathering my bags.

"Please miss, let me." He said and grabbed my bag from me.

"Aww why thank you that is so sweet." I said with a smile

"Its okay miss, its my job." he said and we made our way to the limo.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name." I said curious.

"Please, call me Mr. Brown." he said opening my door.

"Mr. Brown got it. Cool name." I pointed out

"Why thank you Miss. Anderson. You are really sweet." he said and we drove off.

"Thank you." I said smiling big.

The car ride home was silent so I tried calling Logan to ask him where he was.

_ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring_

"_Hello this is Logan Mitchell, leave a message at the beep_" BEEP

"Logan where are you. You need to pick up!"

"Everything alright back there Miss. Anderson?" Mr. Brown asked sweetly.

"Yeah its just my boyfriend, but I'm okay." I said

"Okay, we will be home in 20mins." Mr. Brown said.

* * *

We arrived at the apartment and made my way up to my room,1H. I crashed on to the bed with a sigh.. I feels good to be home. Maybe Logan is home. I hope so I'm getting worried.

I marched over to apartment 4H and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. Since I am his girlfriend he gave me a key to his apartment so I can come over. I put the key in and turned it. The door unlocked and I pushed it open. His whole home was dark.

"Hello?" I asked. It was silent.

'Is anybody home? Logan! hello?" I asked, but nobody was here. I walked in and shut the door behind me quietly, and turned on the lights

I walked to his room to see if he as sleeping since its late. When I walked to his room I say his keys where not in the key holder. So he has to be out somewhere. I made my way to the living room to wait for him to come home. To past some time I turned on the TV to the news channel.

They were doing the weather at the moment, but it was finishing up. I looked to the right to see a drawer opened. I moved over a little to the right so I could reach it, but still sitting down. I tried to close it, but it would not go in. I took the drawer out so I could see what it was not making it shut. I dumped everything out in to my lap so I could rearrange it to fit.

As I was doing so, the news can on. But I wasn't paying attention. I could only hear it.

"It seems out of no where that one of the most famous men in the world has died." the man said on the TV. Aw, that's so sad I wonder who it was? I thought to myself. Still not paying attention to the TV. "Popular boy band member Logan Mitchell, of Big Time Rush was found died this afternoon." My head shot up like a bullet.

WHAT! No, No I flipped the channel to another news station and they had a picture of Logan up on the screen.

"Big Time Rush member Logan Mitchell was rushed to the hospital around 3 o'clock this after-" Camille flipped the channel before he could finish his sentence and paused the TV for a minute and got out her cell phone. She dialed his number and heard the ringing.

_ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring_

"Its not true, its not true" I told my self over and over again, and began to cry_._

"_Hello this is Logan Mitchell, leave a message at the beep_" BEEP

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO" Camille stated to cry a river out of her eyes. "How?" she asked herself. She looked up and saw the TV was on pause. She played it.

"Logan Mitchell, of B.T.R was on the road when out of no where he ran a red light and got in a serious car accident. The people that saw him say he was caught texting and driving. In conclusion, the famous pop star has officially died, and will be missed dearly.

Camille tried to whip the tears streaming down her face away, but it was impossible. They just keep coming back.

She looked down into her lap and saw a little navy blue box. She opened it and cried even harder then before.

It was a engagement ring, and it looked just like the one Camille told Logan she wanted if they ever got married.

"He was gonna ask me to marry him." whispered to herself and put the ring on her finger, and cried herself to sleep that night on his couch.

The End

* * *

So how did you guys like it. I almost cried when I was writing this. Like it , Hate it. Please leave a Comment.

And remember do **NOT** Text and Drive at the same time ;]


End file.
